Son of the Scarred
by FieryPhoenixGirl119
Summary: Resurrected by Kuromiya! Asa, son of Sasuke, has grown up being shunned by his peers, finally he escapes to a paradise of acceptance for his mixed blood, but when the people who treated him so poorly are in danger, will he come to thier rescue?
1. Chapter 1

Asa looked out from under the porch of his uncles' home in the Uchiha district. The rain was pouring in sheets, its huge, ice cold drops striking the ground like uncountable little kunais.

"You know….it's not like anyone's going to notice if we don't show to the academy….." the black-haired teen tried to convince not only himself but his lifelong and only true friend at his who stood at his side looking up at him, giving him a quizzical head tilt.

As much as he did not mind his lessons with those teachers, he found that he learned much more in an afternoon when uncle Itachi was home than a month of sitting in the back of a classroom surrounded by other children from such a variety of clans, his most dreaded being that of his own blood, the Uchihas.

Yes, much has changed for the clan of the sharighan since grandfather Fugaku passed on, leaving the family in his eldest and only remaining sons' capable hands. Unlike his stuffy ancestors, the ANBU captain allowed interbreeding between clans, and enforced a rule that all the Uchiha children, male and female alike, must attend the academy until at least graduation, a decision Asa would always detest to the day his mixed blood spilled on the ground.

"Might as well go, last thing I need is another reason for people to hate me, last one to the front doors gets to carry home the books." He stripped his shirt off and rolled it up tightly into his side pack to keep it dry before getting into the starting position. "Next thunder strike is go" for a brief moment they both stood still until a flash of light brightened the ground and they were off, receiving dirty looks from everyone inside the clan walls, but outside that prisonlike barrier people smiled at the two best friends, not caring less if he was a half-blood.

"Alright class, as you know, since we have revamped the usual curriculum to not only teach about both offensive and defensive abilities and strategies, but also we want to enrich our students with culture, history and maybe teach you some respect and appreciation for your ancestors, which is why I'm assigning you all to a written report with as much as you can pry from your parents about your bloodlines, I think we would all be rather impressed with the past and present struggles of our neighbors and friends" Sensei sat on his desk after handing a students in the front row a pile of papers to pass around.

Written reports? Great, that was just the third one this semester, what's next, school theatre? What kind of useless dribble is knowing about your past if you are nothing more than a meat shield for your enemies in the future?

After some of the usual writing on the chalkboard and a memorized speech from the handbook, Maro left the children to their lunch, and like everyday for the past several miserable years of his life, Asa sat with his head resting in his arms, making up for lost rest rather than eating. Besides, he would rather be unconscious while his classmates whispered and gossiped about their –and his- life.

"I cannot wait to get my research started, I bet my father will let me see our old armory in the gardens, my cousin Yoshi said he snuck in there one night and it was really cool!" one of the kids behind Asa started excitedly.

"Well my mom is a master chef, she knows ALL the old clan secret recipes, maybe Maro sensei will let me cook something for my report……" said another.

Father…..mother…..these words were no more than numb nothings to the half-asleep boy sitting there alone. A long time ago he stopped wondering and asking about his parents, deciding that either no one knew, or more possible, no one cared.

"What do you think the mutt's gonna do for the report?" one less-than-whispered to his friend. "I don't know, fail probably, he doesn't have any parents" she answered with a shrug. Below his desk Tomo growled but was silenced when his master began to stroke his head with his foot, it was not worth fighting over, and after hundreds of these useless battles, he would be the one to know.

"What do you think happened to them?" a curious one asked another, and before Asa could let out a sigh the entire room was filled with cruel teens talking under their breath about him as if he were not even there. "I heard they were both exiled from the village as traitors" "No way, my parents said they abandoned him and ran away together" "Well my brother said that he is really part dog, that's why he is always with that ugly wolf all the time, like they're related or something" he could have yelled and screamed at them, but again, it was pointless, besides for all he knew, they could have been right.

"Guys, please, come on cut it out" a shy female voice said among the noise quietly, Ren, she was always very nice to him, of course, she was always very nice to everyone.

"Oh come on Ren, we're just having a little fun" answered back a classmate. "My mother taught me that it's shameful to have fun at someone else's expense, please stop" but her pleas were drowned out by their laughter. Thankfully their green-clad teacher returned from the sensei's lounge. He stood at his desk, arms folded as the students instantly silenced themselves.

"I heard you all screaming like baboons from down the hall, may I be let in on what exactly is so funny?" he looked around at the usual suspects, but his eyes fell upon the black-haired girl who was trying to busy herself in her textbooks to avoid his gaze, knowing that she would give up any and all information if he asked it of her.

"Ren" he said in a sing-song voice, stepping right up to her desk and looked down at her. "Ren, would you like to tell me what all the laughter was about?" she meekly looked up at him, all breath leaving her body.

"They were making fun of Asa Uchiha again, sir" she came very close to mimicking her mothers' old nervous habit of putting her fingers together, instead she clenched her hands under her desk, feeling the death glares of her classmates into her back and skull.

"I see, thank you, you may allow blood to keep flowing into your fingers again if you want" he turned and went back to the blackboard, writing something with his dusty white chalk.

"Alright kids, it seems to me that we still have not learned our lesson about trying to NOT make enemies within your own walls, but I bet you will remember most of the lesson from the past seven times I've had to do it this year." He finished his writing on the board and stepped away, hands behind his back, letting dozens of rolling eyes see what he had put up there.

"_People in glass houses should not throw stones" _they had seen and heard the saying so many times, here comes the ten-minute lecture.

"And this time, I will prove my point" He walked through the aisles, hand resting on the shoulder of the students he spoke of as he passed by. "Botan, you are from multiple clans, Yamanaka and Inuzuka I believe. Hachi, you are descended from the people in different villages seeing that your father Shikamaru Nara and mother Temari got together. And let us not forget my own class tell-all, Ren, the blood of both Hyuga and Uzumaki runs in your veins, a very proud and not to mention cool mix. So, before we spend so much time picking on one single student for his faults, we should all look at ourselves first, take a look in the mirror, and show some understanding." He looked around, everyone in complete silence.

"Now that that is over, get out your pens and scrolls and prepare for the lesson of the day." He erased what was up on the board and began writing something of a completely different matter down, his little speech not changing the hearts of any of the pupils behind him.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

After school Asa and Tomo sat outside in the trees seeing that the ground was wet and muddy from the rain which was still drizzling down. He tore off chunks from his rice ball between bites and hand-fed them to his mix-colored pet, not worried that that he might lose a finger, the wolf would never do that to him.

"Umm, A-Asa? Are you up there?" a girl with dark hair and a touch of blue in her grey eyes stood at the trunk of the tree, a small brown paper bag in her hands.

"Yeah Ren I'm here, what do you want?" he let his black-and-white-furred friend take the last palm full of the meal before wiping them off against each other.

"Umm, I brought some t-treats for T-Tomo, may I give them to h-him?" this was not new; she always brought little snacks and tidbits for him. Jumping down from the limb, the canine splashed mud all around with his landing, tail wagging and front foot pawing at the girls' leg in a begging style.

"Go for it" he leaned his head back, resting a tired skull on his arms, closing his golden eyes, a trait that separated him from every other Uchiha known to the history of Kohona. Below him Tomo worked for his treats, executing messy back flips and howling on command for Ren.

"Oh Tomo you're a mess!" she squealed and giggled as the mud-caked wolf wagged a wet tail as his tongue hung from his mouth.

"M-May I give him a bath Asa? I really would like to….." another thing that did not surprise him one bit, she was always more than happy to do anything and everything for his friend.

"Go ahead" he kept his eyes closed, sure his afternoon would be somewhat lonely, but he did not really care, it was bound to happen permanently sooner or later.

"Do y-you want to c-come?" she must have asked him that hundreds of times before, and each time he gave some excuse. For someone who griped and groaned about being alone, he never did actually volunteer himself the opportunity for friendship.

But this time, maybe he should go with her, but only because last time she bathed Tomo he came home spelling like a piece of fruit, something the half-Uchiha could not stand.

Jumping down to his feet, he walked along with the girl and the dog through the streets of the village until they came to the Hokages' residence, also known as Rens' home. In the back there was a personal family bathing house, nice hot water and steam gave a wonderful feeling to his cold skin when they walked in.

"He loves the water, I even let him pick out what soaps to use" she told Asa as she pulled out a scrub brush, apparently it was there especially for her use on Tomo. The raven-haired misfit leaned against the wall, letting the hot steam run between his toes as he watched the spectacle of his minion getting a good washing. He did not even stop her from using the fruity shampoo on him, mostly because as she had suggested earlier, he picked it out himself.

Rin sat on her knees as her hand held on to Tomo's collar, keeping him in place as the fur-laden bristle brush went through his fur, the mud and dirt sliding right off to disappear into the water.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

THUNK

The pointed edge of a kunai pierced through the bark of the tree, another mark in its protective armor to join hundreds just like it as Asa continued to throw more of his run-of-the-mill yet deadly weapons. Nearby a perky wolf snapped at a fly which buzzed around his furry ears, after he caught it within his jaws he spit it out, realizing the terrible taste that came with it.

THUNK. THUNK. THUNK.

Metal scraped metal as they hit each other, day after day he spent his free time alone for the past several years. Being alone amongst the trees and forest creatures was better than being surrounded by people who thought less of you for reasons you had no control over.

The hairs on the back of his neck suddenly stood up when he sensed several chakra signatures flying past him. He looked up just in time to see several men in black ANBU uniforms flash by through the treetops.

Uncle Itachi was home.


	2. Chapter 2

[sorry for taking so long to update and sorry it isnt exactly a very long chapter, but remember, the more reviews i get the sooner I'll begin the next one]

Asa sat at the short-legged table, Tomo curled up beside him as he held the black chopsticks in his hand, slowly eating dinner with his freshly-bathed uncle. Dinners were not usually very eventful, of course neither of the party were used to be talkative among others. Their housemaid, Miss Kata, set down steaming hot bowls of meaty soup infront of them, wiping her hands off on her brown apron as she went back to the stove.

"Are you keeping up your grades at the academy?" the older man finally broke the silence, the steam from the food rising before his tired features.

"Other than some stupid writing assignments, yes uncle" he mixed some of the rice in with the brother, taking the chunks of meat covered in the white stuff before eating it.

"No assignment is stupid Asa, are you at least making a passing grade on them?" he took both of his soft-skinned hands to sip from his large cup of green tea, most men would have been drinking had they been off on stressful missions for three weeks, but Itachi was better than that.

"I cannot complete them, they all were something about the past or family" he stirred a single chopstick in the stew; he never liked bringing up the 'f' word with his only close relative.

"That is no excuse Asa, contrary to what you would like to convince yourself of, you do have a family which does have a history" he held a piece of the browned meat in his hand out to the side, Tomo quickly coming over and gingerly took it from the palm of his hand before receiving a scratch between the ears.

"Neither of which anyone in this so-called 'clan district' will tell me about……." It had always been a running joke with the two that this place, because of its long-standing walls, was not the Uchiha district but rather the Uchiha prison.

"That is not under their control, as hard as it is you cant blame them for something they don't even know themselves"

"I came from somewhere, but nobody around seems to know or care where that was, even you refuse to tell me who my parents were" he pushed his bowls of food away, having lost his appetite. With a sigh his tired uncle stood and walked out of the room, wrapped up in his dark red kimono, he always left the house when this sensitive subject came up.

Asa and Tomo just went to his room, feeling disappointed in himself for upsetting the only person in this world that cared for him.

The Gardens

It was a crescent moon out tonight, and despite the air being warm out, the clan leader still felt a chill in his body. He could not blame his nephew for behaving like this. He had every right to know about his father, but Itachi could not being himself to tell him everything, for he knew what the outcome would be, and to see his little brother leave the village to never return yet again would be unbearable, it is what sent their mother to her grave, and it might do the same to him.

Looking to the left of the path, there was an old weeping willow tree, its long, sad vines covering up decade-old family secret. Straying from the trail of stones he walked through the barrier of vegetation. Finding his paper lantern he lit it with a small spark of fire from his fingers, lighting up the area around him.

Walking up to the old tree he slid his hand inside a natural hole in the center of its base, feeling around until he felt the cold metal beneath his fingers. Grabbing a hold on the item he pulled it out. It was a basic issue Kohona headband, the blue cloth tattered and dirty from age. This had one belonged to his little brother, the one whom no one but himself knew of any longer.

He fingered the grooves of the villages symbol, he remembered the day he had found this. It was among the rubble of the hunters destroyed castle, it could have only belonged to one teenage ninja. Clenching it sideways in his hand he closed his eyes and looked up, seeing little breaks in the thick foliage above to see the star-filled night.

"Oh otouto, what do I do with that child of yours……………"

Asa's Room

The young Uchiha stared at his bedroom ceiling, one hand behind his head, the other holding Tomo next to him.

Silence. He could not stand it! Even tonight the insects and birds of the night would not relieve him of the curse of quiet. For whenever it was completely without noise in the life of Asa Uchiha, the sounds would come. Not natural sounds of pots clanging or people talking, but unnatural, like those from a distant memory, or in his case, a late nightmare.

Weapons sliding from their sheaths, a woman screaming, dogs gnarling and barking, glass breaking as it his the floor, all these would torture his mind. He clenched the sides of his head, as if trying to escape it, what he would give to be able to run from this, he did not know what it was or what it meant, but he was something that would hunt him down, never letting him escape its grasps.

Dark pupils rolled to the back of his head as his body began to shake and convulse, everything going black, he felt as if he were falling, spiraling down a never-ending black hole, destined to die if he ever hit the bottom.

Suddenly he was pulled out of it by something wet on his face, his mix-furred friend had sensed his distress and had rescued him from the unknown evil. Finding himself covered in sweat and panting for breath he sat up on his thin mattress, burying his face in his only friends thick fur as he had to find himself again.

The Next Morning

Everyday Asa would become more and more like his father before him, but not in the ways Itachi would have liked. The deep, dark bags under his eyes told him of sleep that had been lost, his messy hair and disheveled look told him it had been an unpleasant loss. If he had not had to tell himself hundreds of times before that this was his nephew sitting before him and not his own brother, he surely would have had a slip of tongue when greeting him.

"Good Morning nephew, sleep well?" the question was purely rhetorical, but the tired and stressed look that he read in the youngest ones face disturbed him to no end. He could see in those foggy windows to his soul that something was not right. Of course, he had been like that from the day he found him, shyly mingling among other children while holding that wolfpup tight in his small arms.

He sat down wordlessly, Tomo laying down beside him, resting a warm chin on his knee. Folding his legs he took his eating utensils into his hand, barely eating from the variety of foodstuffs set before him by the housemaid. He did not feel up to eat, or up to going to the academy, the thought of living and breathing was coming close to being on that list aswell, but of course, you cannot always get your wish.

Uncle Itachi could sense his lack of luster for life, but he knew a way to get his kin to cheer up abit.

"Change into some light clothes and bring your weapons of choice, no academy today, I'm training you"


	3. Chapter 3

**[A/n: hello everyone, sorry for taking so long but I've had school and just started community college so been extra busy but if I get a decent amount of reviews I will make extra efforts towards posting up chapters quicker, thank you for reading and enjoy]**

Dirt went flying as Asa hit the ground with a solid thud; his somewhat 'sneak' attack had failed him against his much more skilled uncle.

"You're getting better, try again" those were words he had heard repeated to him since before sunrise, what was Uncle Itachi blind? He obviously was most definitely NOT getting any better, atleast not from what he himself could tell.

Picking up his fallen weapon of a Nagamaki, he held the hilt of the deadly object in both of his shaky hands, his body still recovering from the knockback. Darting forward he attempted a head-on assault. The sword ready to strike a fatal blow to any and all that come across it. Small puffs of dust arose as he gained good speed, his uncle still stood there before him, not even preparing himself to defend against the strike.

"Ahh!!" Asa yelled as he came in for the kill, all of his bodyweight shifting over to add maximum force behind his lethal blade. But at that last millisecond a blue spark of chakra illuminating the elders' fingertips caught his dark eyes. The next thing his mind could register was flying through the air before once again rolling on the dusty earth.

Of course the next thing he realized was that he was bleeding, nothing serious just a thin, eerily perfect red line across his shoulder where his now missing nagamaki had cut him as it had escaped his grip during his short flight.

"Retrieve your sword and head home, we will break for an hour then return, and I suggest this time you bring gloves, your weapon will be better to you than any woman, it will continue so if you treat it right." Long, black strands of hair covered his eyes as he walked away, a sweat not even broken, quite opposite of his nephew who was searching the bushes for his lost item.

The black-and-white furred wolf padded softly alongside Itachi, he loved both of his masters, but the one in the forest was always rather unpleasant after he was so easily beaten by his kin, plus, this older one always shared tidbits from his meals with him.

Now this was ridiculous. That nagamaki could have only gone so far, for whatever reason it was now gone. After walking in the tenth circle looking for the elusive blade he finally gave up, deciding that Tomo's nose was better suited for the job, though for obvious reasons he was not looking forward to explaining it to uncle.

Holding his hand to his lacerated shoulder he felt the sticky liquid come between his fingers, it was now cold from being exposed to the air. He closed his eyes as he walked back to his home, thinking on little nothings as the birds and clouds passed overhead. It was an exceptional day as far as the weather went, and as much as he would like to have said he enjoyed gloomy weather more, he would always pick a day such as this over a rainy one anyime.

As he walked away a shy figure stood in the foliage outside of the clearing, gray pupils watched him as he left until he was no more than a fading black dot before emerging. Leaves and twigs snagged on her school uniform and headband, Ren brushed them off her clothes and untangled one or two from her dark hair. In her free hand she held a lost sword, the dried blood of its Uchiha owner caked on its blade. If only she had had the nerve she would have given it back to him, but alas, she could not summon the bravery in herself, so all alone the cold steel laid in her palm, its owner now far from it.

Asa sat shirtless on the porch, wincing as he cleaned his accidental wound. Soft footfalls on the wood of the outer border of the house became louder as they slowly made their way over before stopping beside him. "Here, to stop any infection" Uncle Itachi handed him a clay jar filled with a minty green paste on the inside. Finishing cleaning up the blood he took two fingers and scooped some of the mix up and onto the red line, spreading it over it before rubbing it in. "Your form is getting better, with some work and a few more scars to bear like that one and you'll have it perfected, it will just take time" the older man sipped some tea as he stared up at the blue sky, his mind going back to when he used to do similar things with the father of the teen sitting beside him, those days he remembered as if they had just happened, despite having being so many years ago.

"Whatever" he went back to wrapping the white cloth around his arm and chest to secure it. Now Asa knew his uncles' words were true, but he rarely ever took encouragement from anyone who offered it. Where the trait came from he did not really know. "When are we heading back to the training grounds? Sitting around here will get me nowhere" he tore the excess bandaging off with his teeth before tucking the end of the strand underneath another, satisfied with his medical work he stood to his feet.

"Why the hurry nephew? It's hardly past noon, we have time, besides I haven't had my tea yet" he closed his eyes and leaned back abit. "I just want to get more practice in while I can, besides I need to look for something" he slipped a shirt back on and walked off, whistling for Tomo to come with him. Running from the darkened doorway, wolf nails tapped across the wood before jumping off the edge playfully and wagged his tail as he followed alongside his boy.

Itachi shook his head, the boy would learn his lesson soon enough, he himself learned it the hard way that all work and no play did not make for a better ninja everytime.

Wood splinters flew everywhere as the mix-blood Uchiha beat his palms against the older, sturdier trees in the forest. His furry companion was off searching for the sword, his nose being a powerful ally. He sensed several chakra signals long before they got near him, on a normal day he would have left before they got to him, but not today.

"Well if it isn't the mutt, out here marking trees and ditching school? " one of the pure Uchihas taunted as they walked up the path, the others with him snickering and giggling at his stupid joke. He kept up his pace of whipping the tree with his bleeding hands, the hollow noises echoing throughout the area. "What? No answer? Either he's too dumb to speak or he's death aswell as stupid" the laughter restarted, a slight sigh escaped his lips, the more they teased him the more they proved how idiotic they were. It was this knowledge that kept him from outright attacking them.

Of course, those baka's would just try and push their luck. Unsatisfied with his lack of responsiveness, the leader stepped forward, a kunai in his hand. "Maybe we need to teach this reject to talk? How about it guys?" he reached forward and grabbed Asa by the shoulder, spinning him around, the antagonizer was lucky to miss the raven-haired boys' chakra-infused fist as he did so.

His eyes widened when he saw them all, the sun overshadowed their features, but the blood red sharinghan shone brightly, giving them a menacing look. Instantly he felt weak and dizzy, what else is to be expected when one has over five kekkai genkais piercing your mind like daggers. His hand felt for a weapon at his side but found that Kenji, their leader, had swiftly swiped his only defense away from him.

Raising his fist he made to punch one of them, only to have the air knocked out of him as he was pinned by his neck to the tree he had been beating on only minutes ago. "Feel like talking now you bastard-mutt?" the cold edge of the kunai was pressed against the edge of his mouth, they were going to slice his face open.

With and explosion of noise two of the gleaming red eyes was torn away as the Uchiha was tackled from behind, but not by any human force. Tomo suck his fangs into the ribcage of his victim, blood dripping through to stain his fur. Immediately the others turned on him, drawing their weapons they slashed at the beast attacking their fellow crony, but their swipes and stroked were too slow to catch the creature.

He lunged at one, hitting her square in the chest with his bodyweight, using her for a baseboard as she fell back he threw himself at another that wielded a staff. Though he used his wooden stick to defend against a direct blow from the canine, the wolfs' powerful jaws found it and clamped down right through it, breaking it in half between his teeth. The teen bully was in shock as he stepped back, tripping over his own feet he fell, the crazed beast landing ontop of him. Tomo turned to the others and let out a furious, ear-deafening howl, the high-pitched sound-waves knocked them back, stopping them in their advance at him. Asa's mind returned to him enough for him to catch Kenji off-guard and locked his fist into the other boys' gut, sending him flying backwards, blood dribbling form his lips.

His only known friend dashed to his side, teeth fully exposed, tail down, ears pinned back, a deep, warning growl emanating from his furred throat, keeping the attackers at bay, none of them sure of what to do. The dark-haired bully found his feet with the help of his girl, leaning on her he sheathed his kunai. "Come on guys, lets leave the ugly drooler alone, and the wolf too" his arm around her shoulders they slowly turned and left, the line of fur on Tomo's back would not fall until they were out of sight completely.

Asa went to his knees, his arms wrapped around his protectors neck. "Thanks Tomo, where did that come from hm?" he scratched him between the ears as his companion gave him wet, slobbery kisses.

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

Ren sat alone in her room, sitting with her legs crossed on a floor cushion, a lethally sharp blade in her hand. Thin, flawless fingers held a foam-green soft cloth, slowly wiping it across the shining metal she polished it up for when she was to give it back to Asa the next school day.

Nearby the windchimes clang in the breeze and her pet songbird was singing its tiny heart out in pure happiness. The mixed-blood girls' grey eyes looked up through the window, her thoughts on the boy to whom the weapon in her hands belonged, the same boy who the sight of made her blush and choke on words.

Suddenly she gasped as a line of blood formed on her finger, round dots of dark red soiling the cloth. She stuck her finger in her mouth as she sheathed the blade and went to find a bandage, allwell, that is what she gets for not paying attention.

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

Asa was holding a brush with a scroll of paper infront of him. Uncle Itachi was going to make him do this paper whether he liked it or not, of course this meant he would have to use only his life experience of living among these people, he was sure they wouldn't be thrilled with his description of them.

Tomo laid on his side, his eyes closed as his tongue slightly prrotruded from his mouth through his fangs, if it were more possible he was more bored than his master.

The ink had only made a few symbols before the Uchiha boy was disturbed by his only true relative knocking on the frame of his bedroom door.

"Come with me" were his only words, he looked very tired, as if he had been struggling with himself over something for a rather long time. He stood up to his feet quickly and went with his 'parent', his pet faithfully walking along beside him after shaking himself before stretching his four legs.

The trio walked towards the back of the district, where more of the oldest buildings and structures from years past in their family's heritage. They were all alone, no one was around to hear what the head captain of the ANBU had to say to his beloved nephew.

"Asa, I'm going to tell you this here and now, I'm not allowed to tell you what I'm gonna say, so this stays between the two of us, understood?"

"Yes uncle" he had his nephews full and undivided attention now.

"Your father, my little brother Sasuke Uchiha, led a most……..interesting life at a young age……"

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

"They found a body about five miles outside the village walls, I recgonized it right off but there was nothing I could do, the corpse was destroyed by fire the next day" Asa's head was spinning………all this news so fast….it was quite overpowering. But there was one thing that stuck in his mind……… he was lucky enough to be taken in by the Ookami clan……..what he would give to be able to go to that place, maybe they would accept him unlike his so-called clan now didn't.

Wait a minute……..in the story the wolf clan had made an official visit to Kohona, they surely must have left something behind, maybe a map or something!!

As he walked with his hands held behind his back, his mind was formulating a plan as to how to finally get out of here………….


	4. Chapter 4

Asa sat at his desk at the academy. His mind was far from the lesson that was being instructed. He had gotten little to no sleep the night before because of his excited plan-formulating. He would have to not only locate this city, Naito was it?, but also hope that they would accept him because of who his father was. As if getting there was going to be hard enough, it was getting out of this village that posed the biggest threat. Granted he had never seen the outside threats, but he was counting on the fact that the Kohona ANBU force was a force to be dealt with. He was confident that if he was able to get past them, he could arrive at his destination in one piece.

To get any maps or records of the Ookami's hometown, he would have to break into the old record keeper's home and find the files, hoping that they were still legible and correct. After class he would have to slip away unnoticed, trespass on official village property, steal a document, and hopefully make it out without being caught. Should he be seen, he would probably face either prison time or worse, be under his Uncle Itachi's punishment. But if he were successful….then he would be a step closer to tasting sweet freedom…he would know what it was like to be accepted despite the mixed blood in his veins. He would know how it felt to have friends, to be a member of a community, to not be shunned or made an outcast for something he had no power over.

Hopefully his lifelong and only friend Tomo would follow him where his adventures took him, besides, having a purebred Ookami descendant would only help him gain acceptance. Finally the bell rang and the class was dismissed, while most picked up their books and made a stampede towards the door, Asa was still staring out of the window, working the details out in his mind. The only thing that brought his mind back to the classroom was the teacher making a loud noise with a textbook beside him by dropping it on the desk. Quickly gathering his things he scurried out of the room, leaving the professor to shake his head and prepare for his next set of students.

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

Looking up at the dusty old windows, Asa's fingers twitched nervously. He had never done anything quite like this before…what if it was laden with traps? What if there were guards? If he were caught…were the consequences really worth it? Feeling a twinge of pain on one of his bruises from his previous torment by the other Uchiha children, he decided that yes, any price was worth paying to escape this hell. Using his chakra to keep him glued to the wall, he jumped up beside the dirty window and used the tip of his kunai to pry it open. Thankfully the wood was rotting and weak, making breaking a glass unnecessary. Though it resisted being pushed upwards, he finally made the old fixture give him enough room to slip his head and shoulders inside, the rest of his body sliding in easily. With a powerful jump, Tomo hopped through the window with ease, his paws making the old floors creek when his weight landed on them. Sniffing in the air, the young wolf sneezed as the dust covered his nostrils. Deserving a stern look from his human, Tomo went about searching for old traps or triggers, finding none. It seemed that no one valued the information kept in here for the past decade or two, no one predicted that it could ever be of use to anyone.

It was easily past dinnertime when the young boy found the records of what happened that day that the wolf-people came to Kohona. All he found was a newspaper clipping claiming that a mysterious clan of nomadic beast-people hybrids came from the far north-east. He cursed under his breath; what good was that to him?! That was it? He could only figure that the Ookami had been secretive about their origins in efforts to keep the source of their abilities a secret. Nowhere in that article did it mention the exact location of Naito, his father, the ninja-wolf that saved his life, or anything else that would whet his curiosity's appetite.

Fart to the north east…..his only option was to go find some maps, see what obstacles laid before him, and leave…whether or not he arrived there alive or forever forgotten was up to fate. Climbing out of the window he had trespassed in through, his pet following him, he brushed the dust off of his clothing and made his way home unnoticed.

He made it back through his uncle's door without incident. Thankfully his only living relative was not home, as usual. It was a long-running joke between them that one day he would die of old age on the job, but the sad thing was that it was probably true. He changed his clothing to destroy the risk of anyone noticing any of his sweat or dust from the vent-less room and began a fire in the stove of the kitchen to prepare tea. The closer to making it seem like nothing had happened out of the ordinary the better. He knew that his uncle was no idiot, anything to cover his tracks would help. He put rice on to cook as he poured the boiling water into the cups of green tea, something to calm his nerves and clear his mind.

His uncle should have a map in his study, the more he knew about the terrain and villages, the better he could prepare. He sat at the table and ate slowly, slipping the family pet a few bites here and there. The farther north they went the higher the chance of running into rough weather, they would both need body fat to sustain them during their journey, that's assuming that Tomo would join him. Yes he was a pet, but the wolf always had a mind of his own, as if he were a furry, four-legged child….

Now to pick a day to make his escape…perhaps near the evening…when fewer people were up and around, and near the end of the day the police force were worn out from their rough days' work. He looked up from his spot at the table, taking some last looks around his childhood home. It was sufficient enough, his uncle saw to it that he got anything and everything that he needed. He noticed the details in the ceiling…the carvings into the wood…the pictures on the wall….things that just passed by his eyes before he now took careful notice of. There were photos on the wall from his childhood. Itachi was not much of a sentimental guy, so there were not many pictures around of his family, but there were several of Asa and Tomo. Standing up he got closer to the pictures and looked at one inparticular. There he was, Tomo in his arms, Itachi holding him. He did not remember anything from his life from back then, probably due to lack of anything significant happening during his childhood. There were no sleepovers, birthday parties, or games with friends. A part of Asa enjoyed the solitude, and hated it. His uncle did not protest it either way, accepting him for who or what he was….

Carefully he plucked the frame from the wall and held it to himself, he would take it with him….to remember his guardian by….


End file.
